dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaolin Showdown
Xiaolin Showdown is a video game based on the TV series of same name. The graphics are good, but unfortunately, the gameplay isn't. What a waste. Hopefully a Xiaolin Chronicles game will be better. In each stage you basically face Jack-Bots (which vary and has support from a stronger type of enemy), collect three scroll pieces, and get the Shen Gong Wu to start a Xiaolin Showdown. You can't die, and with the support of three characters, it is very easy. And the action is often interrupted by either Dojo, Wuya, Jack, or Chase (like Alia in Mega Man X5, or worse), and you are often paralized by allies. The Xiaolin Showdown mini-games are better than the stages. Note that the Nintendo DS version is different from other versions, and it is covered here. Playable characters and combos Except for the Signature Moves, all names are from the instruction manual. Event only: *Dojo (ally) *Master Fung (ally, Xiaolin Temple only) *Wuya (enemy) *Grand Master Dashi (appears in opening scene) Ranking Items Shen Gong Wu Event only: *Ying Yang Yo-Yo (The Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo combined. Appears as an item in stages. Getting it will transport players to a bonus stage.) *Heart of Jong (Obtained by Chase Young in stage 15 and used to create Mala Mala Jong, the final boss. After taking several hits, Mala Mala Jong will dismantle, and players must hit the Heart of Jong to lower his health before he assembles again, repeating until his defeat.) Stages and Xiaolin Showdowns GONG-YI-TAN PAI! Bonus/Secret Stages: Ying-Yang World Score Enemies *Jack-Bots (All stages. Many varieties.) **Ram-Bots (Small Jack-Bots that ram on opponents) *Trooper-Bots (Xiaolin Temple) *Rock Creatures (forest and inside Dojo) *Chameleon-Bot (Jack Spicer's evil lab) *"Fish-like robots" (two types, both only inside Dojo and Chase's Lair) *Toy-Bots (toy factory) *Ancient Warrior (berserker, stage 16 only) *Ancient Warrior (knight, stage 17 only) *Ancient Warrior (samurai, stage 18 only) Bosses: #Jack Spicer #Chameleon-Bot #Jack's incomplete giant robot #Chi Creatures #Toy Monks #Mala Mala Jong (assisted by Chase Young) Others: *Wuya (event only) *A large robot appears in the background of stage 4 (Forest). In-game hints (obviously incomplete, and I don't plan to complete) Stage 5 Shen Gong Wu are so powerful that they have to cool down after you use them. More powerful Shen Gong Wu take longer to cool down. Check the timer in your thought bubble to see when you can use them again. Choose carefully which Shen Gong Wu you bring into a showdown. Bring the Wu that works best for the game you are playing. For example, Shen Gong Wu that freeze people are great for 'It' showdowns. If you defeat Jackbots without fully destroying them, they will collapse to the ground and become throwable bombs! They are more destructive than any pot, vase, or crate! You can pick up fallen players & enemies and throw them into hazardous areas to cause them extra damage. If you are picked up or knocked to the ground, mashing buttons will help you get to your feet faster. Stage 14 Press to do an elemental combo with the power of Fire, Wind, Water, or Earth! Press at the end of your elemental combo to do your signature move too! It's the ultimate Xiaolin combo! Stage 15 Try launching your opponents in the air using uppercut moves! See how long you can juggle them using jump attacks and combos. Keep the in the air as long as possible for massive damage! Tricks of the Yin Yang World! :Battle with your friends over powerups! :-Use your Signature Move and Shen Gong Wu to help you :-Knock a player out to cause them to drop their Powerups :-Freeze them with Wu so they don't reach the Yo-Yo in time Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games